


Blue Flames To Contemplate

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-22
Updated: 2006-05-22
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: If you thought her having blue flamed tipped hair was impossible, you'd never guess what happened next.





	Blue Flames To Contemplate

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Blue Flames to Contemplate**  
 **By:** unperfectwolf   
**Rated:** pg if you stretch it  
 **Warnings:** extreme OOC'ness on both characters' parts, but this is just for fun.  
 **Summary:** If you thought her having blue flamed tipped hair was impossible, you'd never guess what happened next.   
**Disclaimer:** not mine, never was mine, don't sue me.  
 **Author's Notes:** okay, it's not beta'd, so be wary of mistakes. this was a plot bunny that wouldn't let go of my ass, no matter how hard I tried to make it. I don't actually see Hermione doing this, but this little scene just wouldn't leave me alone!

**BLUE FLAMES TO CONTEMPLATE**

The first thing that everyone noticed about her was her attire. Her shoes that had once been bright pink canvas AllStars, were now so faded they were a pinkish white color. Their once white laces were now cream colored, the pink stars on them faded almost to nothingness. Her pale blue flares were ripped, but genuinely so, not the way that so many of the American teenagers had been doing, getting them that way from the store. Her belt, a black leather one with silver studs, led to a pale line of skin that barely showed under the black tee-shirt adorned with the word 'crimpshrine'.

The look was topped off by what had once been bushy brown hair, now permanently straightened and the tips "flame" died electric blue and her array of jewelry. She wore what she'd heard referred to as 'candy', small, round plastic bracelets and strings of beads, as well as several necklaces of the same materials and slightly accenting black make up.

She was leaning against a trunk that had a pet carrier on the top of it, her head nodding to the beat that only she could hear. Through her head phones blasted the cords of Less Than Jake, a favorite of hers.

Over the summer, Hermione Granger had gone to stay with her cousin in America. She had been curious as to what kind of life her muggle cousin, Athena (both of their mothers, who were sisters, were mythology buffs), led and had decided to give it a shot over the summer.

What had surprised her was how much she liked it. The music, the scene, the people… When combined, the whole of it had made it a most pleasant atmosphere, a place where no one judged you for being eccentric because the majority of them were as well.

Of course, the greatest surprise had been whom she had seen at one of her first shows, back in the start of July.

She had been at the show with her cousin and had subsequently lost her in the crowd. Not too worried about it, because they were meeting at the coffee shop down the street forty-five minutes after the show let out, she had wandered through the crowds and come face to face with the last person she would have ever thought to seen at a muggle show: Draco Malfoy.

They had called a tentative truce, because neither could really do much, not in America, not when neither could use their wands unless it was an emergency. So they had nodded to each other and went on their way.

They'd run into each other again before the show was out. It wasn't too surprising, because it was relatively small club and there weren't that many people there. They had ventured towards the mosh pit together, and had there called a truce completely.

When the next show had rolled around, Hermione had rolled the idea of owling her classmate to see if he was going to be there, but she didn't have to, for he had done it for her, and sent a note with a large eagle owl she remembered seeing from time to time in the Great Hall.

It didn't surprise her that he was going to be in a show that was several hundred miles from where she was staying with her cousin, seeing as both of them were in Advanced Sixth Year (also known as Seventh Year) Charms, Arithmancy, and Transfiguration, along with two Ravenclaws. These were the classes you needed to have taken to taken up to their holiday break to take the apperate test come April. So forth, they had been taught to Apperate a year early, and as that was a wandless activity, they could do it in the summer with out the Ministry breathing down their necks. As long as they did no harm or foul on American soil, the American wizards didn't care if they came over. They weren't nearly as picky as their muggle counter parts.

They had soon taken to owling each other with perspective shows, meeting for the duration of it and leaving with barely so much as a wave. But over the course of the next month, something had changed. Instead of heading their separate ways one night, Draco offered her a coffee. She had accepted and instead of waiting for the next show, they'd made plans to meet near her cousins.

She had never planned on wearing her new look back to Hogwarts, but after spending an inordinate amount of time with her on getting her blue flamed hair right, Draco had dared her to do wear it on the trip back to school. Hermione had grinned at him and dared him to wear his muggle look. They'd shared a smirk at the surprise they knew it would garner and shook on it.

Now she was waiting for him to show up, and he did, wearing a pair of black jeans, a black Operation Ivy shirt and scuffing his feet in what the muggles called 'skater' shoes. His blonde hair was longer than he'd ever let it grow before, falling into his eyes and almost down to his nose. He continuously was brushing it out of the way, much to the annoyance of most adults.

They looked like the perfect pair of American teenagers, which, when they made themselves speak with out their accents, they had passed for all summer. When he approached her, he pulled out slightly mashed red and white pack of cigarettes and offered her one, which she took as she brushed the head phones off her ears and down onto her neck. The faint strains of the songs could be heard if it was quiet enough, though he wasn't listening for it.

She was the one to pull the silver Zippo lighter with a green dragon on it out to light the smokes, much to the surprise of all of their fellow students waiting with them on the train platform. No one had ever known her to smoke, though they'd never known her to dress like that either. Of course seeing Draco Malfoy in muggle clothing was a sucker punch, just like seeing him associate with her was, but he didn't have his father to answer to anymore, as Lucius had been killed during the defeat of Voldemort the year before, so he didn't care.

Now the two were standing there, face to face, smoking muggle cigarettes in muggle clothing before their train ride to Hogwarts. The only thing that shocked the others more was when he leaned down to kiss her, once the cigarettes were out.


End file.
